1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a biometric determination using images acquired from a biological object, such as a palm, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a biometric authentication which uses a vascular pattern of a palm. This authentication utilizes the fact that reduced hemoglobin in blood vessels absorbs near-infrared light. This reduced hemoglobin is included in veins near the surface of the palm. Reflected light of near-infrared light illuminated onto the palm is imaged. From an image obtained by this means, it is possible to extract a vein pattern of the palm as a black line portion. By using this vein pattern, it is possible to identify a biological object, and it is possible to check an individual who is a biological object.
In relation to a biometric determination performed as a preliminary to this kind of authentication, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-111749 discusses one which measures electrical output characteristics of a body and, by comparing them with electrical output characteristics of a human body, determines whether or not the body is a human body.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-524441 discusses a biometric determination which analyzes scattered light of light illuminated onto a body using a multi-spectrum, and confirms whether or not a frequency configuration of the scattered light is the same as one emitted from a human body.
Also, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-150296 discusses a dynamic biometric authentication which two-dimensionally treats and matches a matching of people's movements, and images.